1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly to a collapsible stroller apparatus and method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Parents can use strollers to transport babies and small children while shopping and walking. The stroller is typically constructed of a metal frame, which consists of a combination of assembled metal and plastic components, and a body which connects or wraps around the frame. When it is not used, the stroller can usually be folded for storage or transport.
The folded size of a stroller is very important to parents as they transport these products in their cars, on planes, busses and trains as well as storing them in the home. To meet these requirements, some design approaches propose a folding mechanism that can collapse the seat rearward and fold the handle such that the handle, the seat and the front and rear legs lie substantially adjacent to one another in the folded state. While this approach can fold the stroller in a compact manner, improvements in term of safety may still be needed. For example, it may be desirable to provide a folding mechanism that can effectively prevent accidental folding of the stroller.
Therefore, there is a need for a stroller design that can prevent accidental folding of the stroller and address at least the foregoing issues.